<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The boy who deserved more - Book 1 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110578">The boy who deserved more - Book 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The boy who deserved more [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Full Moon, Gay Sirius Black, Gore, Harry Potter - Freeform, James Potter - Freeform, LGBT, Lily Evans - Freeform, Marauders era, Multi, POV Regulus Black, Ravenclaw, Regulus Black - Freeform, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Straight Relationship, Useless Lesbians, Werewolf, and then theres a lot more stuff, angsgt, jily, ok ill stop messing with the tags bye, regulus black POV, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, slowburn, this book is more regulus centric but there will be a lot of marauders, voldemort - Freeform, well not yet but in the next few books, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The years of Regulus Black at hogwarts with a bit of romance involved.  Slowburn Regulus-centric book series. A bit of wolfstar. Probably will write a better title in the future. I'll try to write 7 books for each year of hogwarts. Sorry if the summary is a bit short but that's because i'll update it as the story flows. I hope my writing gets better in the future. I have this project in the back of my mind for a long time :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Sirius Black, James Potter/Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans/James Potter, OC/OC, Regulus Black/OC, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Walburga Black/Orion Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The boy who deserved more [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The boy who deserved more - Book 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I use the word 'recognize' instead of 'recognise' because I'm trying to simulate a british experience in here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Black brothers were both leaning on the wooden door at Grimmauld place. Two suitcases at their feet, a blasé look in their eyes; A very common scenario in the house. Regulus felt impatient. When would his father come down? He heard a door, shutting, loud, thing that made him jump off his feet. Sirius chuckled at him. <em>Sirius.</em> He couldn't decide whether he was mad at him or not. During the last school year, Sirius had promised him that he would write every single day. But the promise faded with time. Would they become closer now? Proper brothers? He tried to get the thought out of his head because he <em>didn't care</em>, after all, did he?</p><p>Regulus heard a door shutting, loud, and footsteps.</p><p>Walburga black stood at the end of the stairs, with a severe look on her face. The boys' heads lit up. She grinned, then, (something that rarely happened) and gazed, proud, at her youngest son.</p><p>Walburga Black always seemed to have a preference for Regulus, which, again, wasn't something he knew whether he liked it or not. And he didn't like not knowing things.</p><p> </p><p>“Well come on then,” — Her voice cracked. — “We don't have all day. Get your baggage and follow me. Orion is in his study, <em>again.</em>” — Something about her smile made Regulus uncomfortable.- “We'll get to the station using floo powder.”</p><p> </p><p>The boys followed her to the living room, where a little hand-sewn silk bag sat at the table. She offered a bit of the powder to the boys and, in a second, they were at King's Cross.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                         </p><p>                                                                                         «-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His mother was right. The place <em>was</em> crowded. He tapped his foot on the floor, waiting for Sirius to arrive, hundreds of thoughts coming into his mind.</p><p>Distracted, he heard a knock on the door. While grabbing his bag closer to his chest. A boy came in. Regulus felt embarrassed, and let go of the bag, but the boy seemed too oblivious to notice. A bit chubby and rather oblivious to Regulus' presence. He had five chocolate bars in his hands, (<em>“No surprise he's so fat” —</em> He remembered thinking later.)</p><p>The boy opened the door fully, producing a screech from it, then stumbled, making at least half of the food he was carrying to fall on the floor, which lead him to kneel and pick them up. Regulus just stared at the boy, confused. In the middle of the mess he was making, nearly <em>ten minutes</em> later, he finally noticed the pale boy sitting in front of him. <em>(Ten minutes!)</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” — He managed to breath out, an annoying squeaky voice coming out of his mouth. “You must be Sirius' brother. He told us you'd be here, in <em>our</em> seats...” — The word <em>our</em> bothered him. (As well as any other aspect in the boy)</p><p> </p><p>“Here's your chocolate.” —He stretched out his hand and began a useless ramble.</p><p>“I didn't know if you liked peanuts or not. So, I caught myself thinking 'why would a person not like peanuts?' Then I remembered that James doesn't like peanuts, which might be your case too, even though it's weird, innit? Well, yours doesn't have them, anyway, no use in being mad at me for it, because-”</p><p> </p><p>    — Before he could finish his sentence, Sirius came through the door, <em>(finally!)</em> along with another boy, this time, one he recognized. <em>Potter.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Ay, come on Petey, don't annoy the poor boy!”- Potter said while putting his trunk down with a big<em> thump.</em></p><p>“He's got enough to worry about by now, I know <em>you</em> did on our first day at Hogwarts.” </p><p>“So.” - He continued. “I'm James Potter, nice to meet you.” — Potter raised his hand for a high-five and Regulus took it, awkwardly. “This is Peter” — <em>Oh, so <strong>that</strong> was his name.</em> “And this-” — He made space for another boy to enter. “Is Remus.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                 «-------- ≪ °◇◆◇° ≫ --------»»</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Hope you enjoyed it!! Every form of feedback is welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>